


We Meet Again, But Will You Stay?

by fangirl78123



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Character Turned Into Vampire, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, No Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Vampire Hunters, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23410000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl78123/pseuds/fangirl78123
Summary: Kageyama Tobio's best friend, Hinata Shouyou, was killed by vampires when he was a child.Twelve years later, Kageyama, now vampire hunter, suddenly met a small boy with flaming orange hair and molten chocolate brown eyes. His resemblance to Hinata Shouyou was way too similar, but it couldn't be him, could it?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 19
Kudos: 71





	1. Prologue: The Last Day

It was another sunny day. 

The buzzing of the crickets filled the warm, bright day. To compensate for the heat, a gentle breeze would sweep in once in a while, rustling the long green grass and making the hundred of leaves on trees swish, making it look like the tree was nodding.

Across the wooden fence, Kageyama knew that their neighbour, the Hinata family, was probably having their free time, judging from the positioning of the scorching sun in the sky.

Getting up on his tiny stubby legs, Kageyama waddled over to where there was a hole in the fence and peeked through.

The garden was almost a splitting image of Kageyama’s own. The only difference was their inhabitants. 

At the threshold of the house, Hinata was talking animatedly with his baby sister, who was cradled in his mother’s arms. Holding a finely crafted toy horse, he made “cluck-cluck” sounds whenever the toy horse made a step on the ground. Kageyama pouted, sad that he wasn’t there with him. Unless…

Peeling his eyes off the fence, he glanced back towards his house. From the murky window, he could see his older sister and mother cooking in the kitchen. His father was probably doing some gardening in the backyard. If he went away, no one would probably notice…

Stumbling on his legs, he went over into Hinata’s garden in less than three minutes; a new record! Smirking smugly, he made his way to Hinata, where he was still telling a lively story about a knight riding a horse to save a princess. It wasn’t until when Kageyama was within two meter within range that little Hinata paused and turned around.

“Kageyama!” he squealed, waving both his chubby arms excitedly. This only served to encourage Kageyama to pick up his speed. But alas, his balance wasn’t exactly that good yet so he had only taken two steps when he plunged face first into the ground.

“Oh, shoot- Shouyou, take care of Natsu for a while!” 

Before he could even get up, Kageyama was hauled gently on his feet by none other than Hinata’s mother. The mother and son looked so much alike that for a fleeting moment, Kageyama thought that he was looking at a grown-up, feminine version of his best friend. 

“Be careful, Tobio, don’t run around recklessly, OK?” Hinata’s mother sighed exasperatedly. Kageyama refused to tear his eyes off the ground. He had just embarrassed himself in front of his best friend’s mother. His mother probably won’t like him anymore and he won’t be able to meet Hinata for the rest of hi-

“There. Just sit tight while I look for any injuries, alright?”

Kageyama blinked. He was not expecting Hinata’s mother to not raise her voice at him at all. He was not expecting to be inside Hinata’s house. He was  _ definitely _ not expecting Hinata’s mother to look around his arms and legs for any sign of bleeding or scratches. 

“Sorry,” Kageyama mumbled, lowering his head in shame. “For tripping.”

“Nonsense, dear,” Hinata’s mother chirped while she used a cloth to clean off the dirt on his legs. “It’s natural to want to help someone who’s hurt. You’re not hurt, are you?”

Kageyama shook his head. Trying to look for something to focus on instead, he noticed Hinata, his best friend, covering his mouth at the threshold, his body quivering in- was that  _ giggles _ ?

Instantly, he shot a glare at him. The orange-haired boy stuck his tongue out before coming to his side. The audacity of him to even approach him when he had just angered him-

“You fell funny,” Hinata said offhandedly, a small smile on his chubby face. 

Before Kageyama could insult him, Hinata’s mother whipped about so fast all Kageyama could see was a blur of orange. He could hear Hinata’s mother hissing menacingly, “Shouyou!”. When she returned her attention back to Kageyama’s arms, she rolled her eyes and mumbled angrily under her breath.

After a few uncomfortable minutes, Kageyama said timidly, “Auntie, can you not tell my mom about it?”

There was an evident pause to Hinata’s mother’s movements. Kageyama tensed, afraid that she’ll scold him, but surprisingly, she gave him a genuine, glowing smile.

“Don’t worry, Tobio,” she reassured. “I won’t.”

For the rest of the afternoon, Kageyama played with Hinata and his younger sister. Although they were not to do the usual ‘exciting’ activities (like climbing the tree, because Natsu wouldn’t be able to and would throw a tantrum), they still found themselves pretty happy with having milk drinking competitions, story telling time, rock-paper-scissors and their favourite, tossing and spiking a ball. 

It was a hot day filled with laughter. It was another day well spent playing with Hinata. 

Little did he know that it would be his last. 

***

When he awoke next morning and heard the house thumping with the heavy footsteps of his parents, he knew something was wrong. He was always the first to wake up despite being the youngest. His parents would always wake up near nine o’clock, never earlier than that. So what were they doing up at - Kageyama squinted out the window of his bedroom - seven in the morning?

After changing into a more comfortable set of clothing, he made his way down the stairs and into the living room, where his parents were discussing something in serious, hushed voices. Curious, Kageyama waddled over, unnoticed by either parents, and pulled at his dad’s pants.

“Oh, Tobio!” his dad exclaimed. Before he could say anything, Kageyama was being pulled into his father’s arms and carried by his chest. “Up already, huh?”

“Mmm,” Kageyama hummed, clenching his tiny fists into his dad’s shirt. “Why are mom and dad up so early?”

There was silence. Kageyama glanced up, confused by the lack of answer. His mother sighed, and Kageyama was surprised to see so less... _ fire _ in her eyes.

“We’ll have breakfast, then we’ll talk about this,” his mom said, and that was that. His dad put him down on the chair at the dining table while his mom made breakfast. Knowing his mom, it would probably take another twenty minutes. His dad had gone to his bedroom, his sister was still asleep. 

Sneaking a glance at the kitchen to ensure his mother wasn’t watching, he slowly got down the chair and made his way to the front door. Opening it carefully, he made his way out before closing the door quietly behind him. Letting out a tiny cheer, he made his way through his garden to peek into the hole at the fence. 

But what he saw there…

That wasn’t right.

Hinata was nowhere to be seen, even though he woke up as early as he did. There were many strangers in blue clothing - police? - gathered in the garden. Kageyama moved his sight to the house, and he froze in the spot.

The house was a mess. The door appeared to be missing and the windows were shattered. There was red paint splattered on the walls, and a large chunk of a wall was missing. Even at this young age, Kageyama knew this was no house refurbishing. 

Still, he didn’t know what was going on. Determined, he speed-tottered over to the Hinata family’s garden. The moment he did, however, a police officer immediately noticed him. Kageyama made a beeline to this officer and pulled at his pants.

“What’s this kid doing here?” asked another police officer with short dark hair and tan skin. “Do you know him, Suga?”

The police officer he was clutching onto gave a dry chuckle, “No, Daichi.” Then, he turned his attention to Kageyama, squatting down to meet his eye-level. “What’re you doing here? Did you lose your way back home?”

Kageyama shook his head. He pointed at Hinata’s house, then he said, “That’s my friend’s house. I came to play with him. What are you doing here?”

At this, the two police officers exchanged a glance that simply left Kageyama hanging. Kageyama pouted. He hated when adults did that. He was still here!

“What’s your name, kid?” the police officer named Suga, he recalled, asked. Kageyama chewed his lip. He knew it wasn’t safe to give his name to strangers, but since these were police officers…

“Kageyama...Tobio,” he mumbled.

“Kageyama,” Suga said sombrely, looking straight into Kageyama’s eyes. “Your friend here...his family…”

Kageyama found his hands being held tenderly by the police officer. Confused, he had barely heard the next few words.

“They’re gone from this world.”


	2. Chapter 1

The Forest of Beasts. 

A forest that no man would dare to enter, for if they do, they would cease to exist in this world. No one knew why. Even the prefecture’s most powerful group of monster hunters, Shiratorizawa, refused to investigate this forest. 

Almost all cases related to the Forest of Beasts were ignored all by all monster hunters. Even so, the occasional ones that were accepted, only to end in demise, were only used to fuel the fear of the other hunters.

However, that wasn’t going to stop Kageyama Tobio: vampire hunter specialist, the Bloodshed King.

No one really protested against Kageyama’s decision to take up the job. If he succeeded, it would raise the reliability and status of Aoba Johsai. If he failed, it would only be another expected outcome. 

Who better to take up a case near the Forest of Beasts other than the Bloodshed King, anyway?

Not Kageyama, at least. He was totally oblivious to his current predicament.

The lone vampire hunter had just finished his interrogation of the witnesses from the witnessing village and was making his way to an inn. Oh, no, he wasn’t slacking. He could feel a few doubtful eyes of certain villagers on his back, but never once did he falter in his collected strides. 

It was common knowledge in the monster hunting community that nocturnal creatures could only be hunted at night. In the day, the creatures would not even show themselves (unless they were easily convinced to be woken up from their slumber). It was fruitless to work in the day, so the day was often used to collect information, strategize and/or lay a trap. 

Sixteen year old Kageyama didn’t need the latter two, and he had just completed his first step. Alright, yeah, maybe he might be slacking, but he preferred calling it ‘recharging his energy’. He may seem slacky on the streets, but when faced with monsters, that’s when his name came in.

Although, the fearsome, deadliest, most vicious monster hunter was now simply passed out on a futon in some granny’s inn. 

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.

Said lifeless corpse jolted in his sleep the moment the clock struck seven in the evening. Groaning, Kageyama got up, navy eyes squinting at the window to check the time outside despite the very obvious clock hanging beside the window. 

It was a memorised routine after that. Folding up the futon, polishing his silver katana, putting on Aoba Johsai’s blue and white haori and sipping on a delicate carton of ‘Grow Grow Milk’ (for the energy, of course).

And thus, the Bloodshed King stepped onto the battlefield.

***

The village was too quiet. 

Although, that could partially be his fault for asking all the villagers to stay at home.

Still, there was definitely some supernatural magic in the air. All his years experiencing first-hand supernatural cases has gifted him somewhat of a sixth sense that was only sharpened with every case. 

The vampire today must be rather weak, Kageyama thought. The air wasn’t prickling with magic; it was just the faintest trace. Following the magic, he found himself leaving the village behind and approaching the border of the Forest of Beasts. 

This would very well be a trap, but what could he do? If a vampire was thinking that hiding in the Forest of Beasts would throw Kageyama off, they were definitely wrong about that.

However, the deeper Kageyama ventured into the forest, the more he felt those imaginary insects crawling on his skin. His face may not show it, but his palms had a fine layer of sweat over it, which he continuously violently wiped against his haori (which he would wash immediately once he got back). 

The sky was nothing but black, dotted with a few tiny stars. The canopy of the trees was hardly visible. If Kageyama never trained in night-sight, he was pretty sure he would have ventured only ten meters into the forest before landing splat on his face.

With the forest ground being uneven and the trees growing so closely together, it made it one of the worst-battleground-scenarios.

After ten minutes of walking with no progress, Kageyama was growing irritated. 

The vampire should just come out and he could deal with it and go home already. He had thought that this case would at least be different from the other cases he had been taking. Give him a new spark of excitement, perhaps, but it had been nothing but boredom so far. He groaned, rubbing in between his eyebrows. Honestly, how long must he-

_ Swoosh _ .

Kageyama’s eyes widened. 

Jumping into the air and flipping backwards, he felt something zooming past, landing with a dull ‘thunk’ on the tree trunk behind. 

Once back on his feet, he grinned wickedly.

So, was this part of the vampire’s plan all along?

Good. Finally, a rather smart prey.

Unsheathing his sword, Kageyama dashed through the forest in blinding speed. The magic scent was stronger now, and Kageyama was gripping it onto it, winding it closer and closer with no intention of ever letting it go. 

Soon enough, a humanoid body appeared in front of him and Kageyama slashed it at its neck. Except, however, it dodged, and his sword went through the creature’s chest instead. 

_ Bad move _ , Kageyama thought.

The vampire, who had to rely on his balance for the sake of dodging a fatal strike, had their feet swept from beneath them by Kageyama’s more powerful leg and fell with a satisfying thud. 

Kageyama, wasting no time, raised his sword for the kill, but suddenly his world flipped upside down and he was under the vampire instead.

With his arms and legs being pinned to the ground and the vampire’s nasty smelling drool dripping over his uniform, Kageyama twisted his wrist, changing the direction of his sword and stabbed the vampire at his chest.

But again, the vampire jumped above before the point of the sword could so much as scrape him. Nevertheless, now freed, Kageyama quickly got onto his feet and leaped towards the vampire with the help of sturdy tree branches. Like lightning, Kageyama materialised above the unsuspecting vampire. Before the vampire could so much as beg for their life, Kageyama’s katana had already swung.

And this time, it did not miss.

The now headless vampire laid motionless on the forest ground. Sheathing his sword, Kageyama released a sigh of relief. Even so, he couldn’t help but grin. It was a rather good battle overall. He was glad he took on the job. If only there were more smarter vampires like this one, though, then Kageyama might not be bored with every mission. But alas, they were nothing but monstrous creatures.

With his haori bloodless once again (although, it had the distinct smell of vampire drool. Disgusting.), Kageyama turned around, ready to make his way back when he noticed the sudden magical scent of vampires from all directions. 

Crap, they must have been hiding their scents from the start. So the vampire he killed had been a decoy all along?

Kageyama reached for his sword, but too late. 

A dozen vampires pounced on him from all directions. He couldn’t even jump as they were coming from above too, and his sword was unsheathed. 

How ironic. 

To be killed the same way as his best friend.

Just as he thought it was the end, he felt something shoving his body to the ground and there was a flash of silver. 

The ground underneath him shuddered under the weight of vampires falling like puppets whose strings had been cut. His eyes widened at the sight. Just who - who could it be that could be so powerful to take out a dozen vampires with one slash…?

It can’t be Oikawa. He would never interfere with Kageyama’s case, after all. Slowly looking up, Kageyama found himself looking at a short boy with flaming orange hair that glowed in the moonlight. The boy himself wore an orange-striped black haori (which corporation was that? He had never seen it before), and in his hand was a silver sword. A vampire-killing sword. 

Another vampire hunter?

However, before Kageyama could so much as speak, the boy turned around and Kageyama’s world came to a stop.

The boy was Hinata Shouyou, who was supposed to be dead twelve years ago.


	3. Chapter 2

_He was twelve when he understood hatred._

_He had always thought the murder of the Hinata family was caused by some mysterious force that was bound to happen. Back then, he could only accept his feeling of grief and treasure his childhood memories as much as possible._

_But then, one day, he found out the truth._

_He had been gifted with his very first phone. Along with it, the ability to surf the web. He had just started a new Facebook account, scrolling through the feed, when an article caught his attention. Its title was ‘Top 10 Vampire Cases’, and Kageyama nearly snorted. There were existing companies that claimed they kill vampires for the sake of humanity, but Kageyama didn’t believe in that farce. He only believed whatever had proof and which could be witnessed. So when he clicked on that article, it was only with the intention of entertaining himself at seeing people trying to explain the unexplainable._

_Yet, however, the seventh case made him falter._

_‘_ **Murder of the Hinata Family** _.’_

_With shaky fingers that he wasn’t even aware of, he slowly thumbed through the section below, reading each word carefully with growing fear._

‘The murder case that happened in 2007 is still one of the scariest story to behold. At approximately 5:38am on 4th April 2007, a family of four, including a mother, father, toddler son and baby daughter was victim to what could only, the police concluded, be a supernatural case.

Nekoma, a monster hunting agency from Tokyo, has confirmed that this was the work of vampires. However, the intriguing fact is that only the remnants of the father, mother and daughter’s bodies were discovered. The son, Hinata Shouyou, was nowhere to be found. It was suspected that the son was taken away by the vampires, who are still yet to be identified till this day.’

_Of course, the entire thing could have been a total lie._

_Yet, when he had asked his classmates, teachers and even crossed-checked through the internet, he was forced to acknowledge that this was the truth. His parents had apparently tried to not tell this very fact to Kageyama, but he didn’t really care._

_Was he angry? Yes. But not at his parents._

_Instead, they were directed at the bloodthirsty creatures._

_Ever since then, he had divulged himself into reading about supernaturals - particularly vampires._

_Once he discovered that there was a junior monster hunter academy nearby, his normal studies went forgotten and he threw himself into studying for the subjects that were necessary for his entry to the academy. In his free time, his grandpa, a well-known now-retired vampire hunter specialist taught him the practicals of using a silver sword and martial arts._

_In his second year at Kitagawa Daiichi, he was given the title ‘The Bloodshed King’._

_Monsters of all sorts fell before him. Even without a diverse team of three - the minimum number of hunters in a group - he could take on anything with his finely honed instincts, murderous swordsmanship and powerful martial arts._

_He was at the top of every class. He had the skills to become a professional diverse monster hunter. So everyone was shocked when he chose to become a specialist vampire hunter. Plus, to join Aoba Johsai instead of Shiratorizawa._

_However, Kageyama only had one goal: to eradicate vampires off the face of the earth._

_It didn’t matter where he went as long as he got to kill vampires. It was one step at a time, but Kageyama was fine with it as it was another step closer to his goal._

_But he was so caught up in studying, training, craving for revenge-_

**_When was the last time he had truly experienced happiness?_ **

Now, staring at the face of one who was supposed to be dead, Kageyama felt something twist in his stomach.

He opened his mouth, but no matter how hard he tried, only a choking sound came out. The boy in front of him tilted his head in confusion. 

Cursing himself internally, Kageyama closed his mouth again, gathered his courage then tried again. Successfully, this time.

“Who are you?”

Instantly, the confident stance of the boy crumbled to be replaced by disappointing sagginess. Kageyama nearly got whiplash from the memory of four year old Hinata pouting when Kageyama refused to share his pork bun.

“You don’t recognise me? C’mon, Kageyama, it’s only been a couple of years!” 

To express his irritation, the boy stamped his feet a couple of times. 

_A couple of years is an understatement_ , Kageyama thought. _He still acts like a child, though._

As much as Kageyama figured that this boy - living, breathing, and currently throwing a tantrum - was Hinata Shouyou, he still has to get confirmation. It was never bad to be too on-guard on missions. He could be a forest spirit that’s trying to lure him in, for all he knew.

Getting up on his feet, Kageyama somewhat dusted himself before turning a sharp glare over to the boy. “What’s your name?”

Exasperatedly, the boy dragged a hand over his face. So hard that Kageyama was actually concerned if he was going to accidentally rip it off.

“Either you’re really stupid or just on your guard.” Then, putting on a small smile, he spelled out, with emphasis on every pronunciation, “Hi-na-ta Shou-you. There. Easy enough for you to process, Bakageyama?”

Kageyama twitched. His hand, which had been ready to unsheathe his sword on a second’s notice, relaxed. 

“Alright,” Kageyama said. Taking in a few breaths in and out, he straightened up and faced Hinata carefully. “You claim to be Hinata Shouyou.”

“Because I am!” the little boy yelled.

“You’re a vampire hunter.”

“Duh.” Now Hinata had crossed his arms in a fruitless intimidation act.

“Then, what happened twelve years ago? Why show yourself now?”

At that, Hinata visibly froze.

Kageyama arched an eyebrow while Hinata fidgeted uncomfortably on the spot, eyes focusing on anything but him.

“It’s...complicated,” Hinata said slowly, trying for a smile but only ending up with a grimace. “I’ll explain to you one day, I swear!”

Before Kageyama could stop himself, he had asked, “We’re going to meet again?” 

Their eyes met this time, and Kageyama found himself staring at the little boy next door. Another night to wait for their meeting again.

“Of course!” Hinata bounced back to him and held his hands. “I’ll contact you soon, so wait for me, OK?”

Kageyama, despite hating people suddenly holding his hands, found himself immovable in Hinata’s gentle grip. “I- uh- alright.”

Hinata beamed, and suddenly, Kageyama’s world was moving again. He sucked in a deep breath. When was the last time he had felt like this? To look forward to something exciting in the future? 

When he snapped out of his stupor, Hinata was already running off to who-knows-where, waving a hand behind him. 

“See you then, Kageyama!”

Kageyama raised a hand, too speechless to say anything. When Hinata was swallowed by the darkness, Kageyama turned around, making his way back to the village.

Halfway through his dazed journey, though, he had found a silver rope on the ground. Confused, he bent down to check the rope. 

His senses told him that there was a mild trace of magic on the rope, and Kageyama deemed it safe to be collected. However, after several futile tries, did the truth dawn on Kageyama. 

Gulping, he quickly moved across the silver ‘rope’, looking back in fear before running off back to the village.

Without his knowledge, he had passed the forbidden Silver Line. He had unknowingly entered the heart of the Forest of Beasts.

And made it out alive.


	4. Chapter 3

Meeting Kageyama couldn’t have taken on a worse timing.

Sure, Hinata had been wanting to meet Kageyama for some time now. Alright, that was a lie - he had been dying to meet Kageyama ever since they were separated. How badly? You could say to the point someone got their arm nearly bit off, lots of screaming and chaos. 

Not exactly his proudest moment.

If only his hunger didn’t choose to act up at this moment, he would have spent the entire night talking to Kageyama under the canopy of trees, under a blanket of stars and the cool enveloping them. Actually, no, that would have been a bad idea. Having a talk with a dozen vampire corpses decomposing around is not exactly an ideal situation. 

A sharp surge of hunger made him reflexively clutching onto a tree. 

_ Shit _ , he cursed internally, gripping the tree harder. Taking in deep breaths, he repeated the mantra over his head. I’m not craving for blood. I’m not craving for blood.

Because despite the visual distance he had put in between him and Kageyama, he could still distantly smell the fresh scent of blood from the direction the other had gone. If Hinata let his instincts take over, he knew that the distance would have meant nothing in keeping Kageyama safe.

Instead, using his gifted speed, he sped over to the very center of the Forest of Beasts: a large, leaf-covered clearing that spanned nearly ten meters in radius. Quickly, using some of his magic - his stomach was growling by now - he opened the passageway that led underground.

Without wasting a second, he dashed into it. Behind him, the passageway closed, leaving him in darkness. However, that didn't matter. With the passageway being a straight tilt downwards and his night-sight vision, he made it into the hidden headquarters underground.

Which foyer was a large, glittering, rounded lobby. 

The walls were mainly made out of obsidian, giving a stimulation as if one was floating in space to the place. Glowing orange lights gave the lobby a sense of a relaxation that could be found - as Takeda, their human friend of all sorts had said - in a five-star hotel.

In the center, there was a lounge with glass coffee tables, comfy armchairs and armchairs. Just four meters above them, a domed ceiling with mosaics depicting the starry sky made most visitors forget that they were underground. 

And this was all decorated by none other than Karasuno’s senior witch, Shimizu Kiyoko. 

Hinata would have gaped for the nth time if it weren’t for his current condition. Upon spotting the receptionists who were lounging in the sofas, he scrambled over to them and weakly beated the closest person’s shoulder. 

“Blood,” Hinata gasped. Now that he was around people who could help him, his knees gave out and collapsed into a pile of goo on the marble floor. 

Hinata wasn’t really sure what happened after that. His mind was going feverish - a constant battle of logic and hunger - that he wasn’t even aware when they had moved him and was pouring that soothing, delicious red liquid down his throat. 

He choked when he came to his senses. There was a scrambling around him, and Hinata registered that he was in the living room of Karasuno HQ. A tissue came into his view and Hinata, still in a coughing fit, took it graciously and wiped his mouth with it. 

“Are you OK, Hinata?” 

Once Hinata calmed down, he looked up to find himself looking straight at Daichi, the captain of Karasuno. Although with his position as captain, he was close with his members and acted like a father towards them, so Hinata instantly relaxed in his presence. 

“I’m good, Daichi-san.” Hinata smiled. He tried getting up, but was gently grabbed back into the cushions. 

“Don’t try standing just yet!” Sugawara, vice-captain and mother of the team, was apparently the one responsible for feeding him and could be found standing behind him. 

Instantly, Hinata felt embarrassed. To be not only parented by Daichi (which was pretty often), but by  _ both _ Daichi and Suga was just too much. However, he still took a few gulps of warmed blood (on his own) from the mug before jumping up, as good as new.

“Hinata,” Daichi sighed, but there was nevertheless a small smile embracing his face. 

“Thanks, Daichi-san, Suga-san!” Hinata bowed towards them. 

“You worried us there,” Suga chuckled. 

“If it was Tsukishima, I’m pretty sure he would have chained you down in silver first before approaching you,” Daichi said.

Hinata grumbled under his breath, “Stingyshima.”

Suga laughed. Walking over to the connecting kitchen, he threw away the tissue, while saying, “You nearly bit his hand off that time.”

“I was a  _ fledgling _ ! And hungry!” Hinata pouted.

There was suddenly the thundering of footsteps coming from beyond the double ornate doors. Before either Daichi and Suga could react, the doors burst open and on the threshold, there stood two boys: one with short, dark hair and the other bald-headed.

As soon as their eyes landed on Hinata, they both ran over like moths attracted to light and the next thing Hinata knew, he was enveloped in a rib-crushing hug.

“Shouyou!” the shorter one named Nishinoya, whose arms he was currently suffocating in, loudly cheered. “You’re alright!”

The bald-headed boy, Tanaka, laughed as equally boisterously. Thank god, instead of joining the already stifling hug, he simply resided for thumping Hinata’s back. “You looked like you were going to die! Good job surviving!”

“Tanaka, Nishinoya!” Daichi shouted. 

Immediately, Hinata could breathe again and the two rowdy boys shut up. Although, bright smiles still remained on their faces which only made Suga chuckle quietly. 

“Hinata’s just got his fill, so no jumping around until at least thirty minutes, OK?” Daichi reminded sternly. “And no intense activities. Sit down, just watch a movie or something. Understood?”

“Yes, dad,” Hinata, Nishinoya and Tanaka chanted in unison. 

Although technically not their dad, Daichi acted most like one in their clan. At first he got a little annoyed by the joke, but now that it had been repeated for almost a good six decades (according to Suga, who was one of the few members that was around for the founding of the clan), Daichi had apparently just accepted his fate and let it slide. Despite that, one could occasionally find a gentle smile finding a way onto his lips as he was called that.

However, before Hinata could be dragged away by the audacious duo, Daichi called, “Hinata, a moment, please.”

Hinata stiffened. Tanaka and Nishinoya exchanged glances behind him and excused themselves, telling Hinata that they would wait outside. Once the double doors were closed, Hinata wringed his hands nervously. He was seriously hoping that Daichi would have thought his patrol had gone normally as usual; he had forgotten that Daichi could see through almost any tricks and lies his members told.

“Patrol report, first, if you don’t mind,” Daichi said calmly.

“Um.” Hinata shuffled uneasily on his feet. “Nothing much. I got to kill some vampires. They were quite smart, moving as a group, but they seemed to be harming the nearby village and coincidentally got to the Silver Lining, so I killed them.”

Daichi raised an eyebrow. “I think I’m missing a few parts here. Can you give more details?”

Hinata wanted nothing more than to melt into the floor and disappear. To be cornered by Daichi like this with Kageyama’s protection in mind was proving more difficult than he thought.

“They, uh…they baited a person into the woods, thinking that the trees and darkness would serve as an advantage to corner their prey.”

Suga coughed into his fist. Hinata glanced over to find that the man was still washing the dishes.

“And what happened to the man?” 

Hinata froze. He hadn’t even mentioned their gender and Daichi already saw through it. He truly was able to see through everything. 

Then and there, he decided that lying would do no good and would only make Tanaka and Nishinoya wait for himself longer. 

Taking in a deep breath, he steeled himself and put his hands behind his back and said confidently, “It was a vampire hunter. He’s the Bloodshed King: Kageyama Tobio from Aoba Johsai. A vampire lured him into the woods and he killed off the decoy like  _ swoosh _ . No, it was more like,  _ shwing _ ,  _ pak _ , then  _ plak _ . I was about to interfere, but it seemed he got it handled. Bu-but then, a dozen vampires flew out of nowhere and I had to jump in and save him.”

“Hinata.”

“Hm?”

It then dawned on him that without intending to do it, he had somewhat acted out while reporting. Currently, he was standing on the sofa beside Daichi, who was covering his mouth suppressing laughter. 

Hinata flushed in embarrassment. He quickly got off the sofa then stood at attention even though his cheeks were still burning. 

Daichi coughed. Then putting on his serious face, he commented, “That was a very interesting report. Thanks for that, Hinata. Next time, make sure you have your weekly filling before going out, alright? We don’t want a repeat of today.”

“Yes, Daichi-san.”

“Alright, you can go and play with Tanaka and Nishinoya now.”

Like a sun breaking the horizon, Hinata beamed and bounded out of the room. From the other side of the door, Daichi could hear whooping and cheering coming from the trio and he shook his head. 

In the kitchen, Suga put the cloth aside and approached Daichi, sitting on the chair adjacent to him. “So, what do we do, then?”

Daichi frowned, tilting his head so that he faced the ceiling. “I don’t know. According to Hinata, Kageyama didn’t enter the forest to clear us out. He was a victim to the vampires’ plot, anyway.”

“True…” Suga nodded. 

“As long as he doesn’t say anything about making it out alive from the Silver Lining, we can leave him alone,” Daichi said, crossing his fingers and supporting his chin on them. 

Suga waited. When Daichi remained silent, Suga cautiously prodded, “If he does…?”

Daichi looked at Suga, and Suga was shocked by how grim he appeared. 

“We’ll have to kill him.”


	5. Chapter 4

To leave, or not to leave, that is the question.

Kageyama had planned to finish the assignment and leave the next day immediately once dawn broke. However, he found himself pacing restlessly around his rented inn. 

Furiously, he sighed, rubbing his sore, overworked head.

He should have asked Hinata then what he meant when he said he would contact him again.

By Whatsapp? Unlikely, since he never shared his phone number with him.

Facebook? Hah. Kageyama would have found his account first - _if_ he had an account.

Letter? Honestly, who still used that? Although there was the probability that Hinata would like traditional methods.

Messenger bird? No way. That’s even more outdated than letters.

The most likely way of confrontation was physically, thus this was why Kageyama was in a crisis on whether he should leave as planned or give Hinata a chance.

A chance to meet Hinata again…

It dawned on him that he had never thought he would ever have the opportunity to meet the ball of sunshine ever again. Ever since that day twelve years ago, he was fully convinced that Hinata was on another plane of reality that he would never be able to reach. 

He didn’t even think twice on how miraculous his situation was. His body auto piloted as if Hinata was next door again and he was simply figuring out the timing of which the little boy would come out so that he could play with him.

The little boy, who he never thought he would be able to meet again.

Something warm slid down his cheek and Kageyama went to wipe at it, only to realise it was his tears. He stared at them for a solid ten seconds before making his way to the bathroom. Even as he washed his face with freezing water, he felt like he was outside of his body, controlling this bag of flesh. 

It was just…

Gripping the sides of the sink, he stared hardly into his own reflection, doing his utmost to use his fiercest glare.

“One night,” he said strictly to his reflection. “One night, and if he doesn’t come, leave.”

Apparently, he didn’t even need to give himself a mirror pep-talk after all. That afternoon, the old lady of the inn came in to tell him that the village had arranged a celebration in his name tonight. Kageyama would always reject those, but today, well, it could be an exception. No, it’s not like he’s using his as an excuse to stay longer to meet a certain friend. No, not at all. 

The rest of the day, Kageyama spent sleeping. Call him lazy, but his body had been rewired to be nocturnal ever since he graduated Kitagawa Daiichi. What’s more, last night really did a number on both his physical and emotional strength. Which was speaking, rather impressive. 

Feeling the familiar, alluring embrace of coziness, he fell into the dark, dark abyss of sleep. 

***

_When Kageyama opened his eyes again, he was in the Hinata’s front yard. The sun was shining bright overhead, nearly blinding Kageyama with the sudden transition from darkness to light._

_Holding up a hand to shield his eyes, Kageyama looked around, only to be startled by the other boy sitting beside him on the Hinata's threshold._

_The once four year old boy, now sixteen, turned towards him and gave him a soft, gentle smile. He was wearing a yellow hoodie that had the words ‘Oniku’ written across it and long, skinny jeans. A gentle sigh of the breeze ruffled his nest of flaming orange hair, his gleaming hazel eyes wide with fascination._

_If this were in the real world (and he knew that it was not, for some reason), he would have pushed Hinata into the ground for being so creepy. Instead, Kageyama was utterly dumbfounded._

_Hinata laughed, his slim body arching backwards as he tossed his head back. Kageyama only sat there stupidly, not sure what was going on, except that even in his dreams, Hinata was super annoying._

_“Your face,” Hinata wheezed, wiping a non-existent tear from his eye. “It was priceless.”_

_“Shut up, dumbass,” Kageyama retorted, playfully shoving Hinata’s arm. Despite his harsh greeting, though, Kageyama had to stop himself from smiling. He was reminded again of how Hinata always knew how to make the mood light and easy. For a person as difficult as Kageyama, even the most talented moodmaker would fail to make him so much as twitch his facial muscles. But with Hinata-_

_Hinata just waltzed in and broke down all the iron walls he had made with his blood, sweat and tears for twelve years. It was funny that he had even tried at all. What was the point if it couldn’t hold up in front of the person it needed to most?_

_“Y’know, Kageyama, if you keep on making that face, you’re gonna grow wrinkles twenty years earlier.”_

_“Huh?” Kageyama growled._

_Hinata grinned once Kageyama’s attention was back on him. He stood up, leaped in front of Kageyama and did a full ballerina twirl._

_Kageyama was thankful that this was simply a dream._

_“So, Kageyama.” Hinata leaned down until his face was filling all of Kageyama’s view. Kageyama had to force himself to stay where he was; he was not going to lose in an intimidation act as simple as this, particularly with Dream Hinata. “What do you think of my dream space?”_

_Kageyama wrinkled his nose. This had better be a joke. He hated that word right down to how it sounded. It was basically a word of invading one’s personal space which, mind you, he minded a lot._

_Although, looking about once more, the ‘space’ was not so bad. After all, it was a place that only he and Hinata shared that no one else did. It was back in those happy, innocent days where their lives didn’t revolve around fearing monsters or killing them._

_Back in those days, where everything was just him and the Hinata boy next door._

_Without thinking, his lips had moved of its own accord. “It’s amazing.”_

_Hinata’s already joyful face lit up three notches. Kageyama clamped a hand over his mouth. Dammit, he really can’t control himself in front of him. If he wasn’t careful, Hinata might find out that he still drank milk till this day._

_If Hinata found out about that, his heart would stop on the spot._

_“There you go again,” Hinata said. His lips were fighting in between making a smile and a pout, and for some reason, it made Kageyama’s heart tap dance._

_“Sorry, I was thinking,” Kageyama said indifferently, though internally, he was screaming his arse off. Who had thought that even as a sixteen year old, Hinata could still retain his cuteness?_

_Putting his hand down, Kageyama watched as Hinata settled beside him again, his brown orbs reflecting the clear, blue sky._

_“Hey, Kageyama, what do you think of vampires?”_

_Was he seriously asking this question?_

_Kageyama huffed, squishing the ground with the balls of his feet. “I hate them.”_

_The previously body humming with energy suddenly froze beside him. Or, that could be his imagination._

_“Is it because they kill humans?”_

_If Kageyama didn’t know Hinata well, he would say his voice had a careful control to it now, like the boy was treading cautiously through a dangerous region._

_“Well, yes, but,” Kageyama sighed. “I hate them mainly because...of what they did to you.”_

_Even though Kageyama’s eyes were glued to the ground, he could feel Hinata burning a hole into the side of his head at this moment. But he wasn’t going to give in, no. He was going to stare at the ground as long as possible and prove that the ground was more worth looking at than him._

_“Kageyama…”_

_Curse that, he was irritated._

_Whipping his head towards him, he snarled, “What-?” only to find that the orange-haired boy had a hand over his mouth and was giggling at him._

_“I never thought you’d be the sentimental type,” he snickered._

_The nerve!_

_His hand shot up and squeezed Hinata’s cheeks. Hinata wailed in pain, his arms flailing around. Satisfied, Kageyama let go, leaving the other boy to rub his reddened cheeks while grumbling insults._

_“What really happened, though?” Kageyama asked. He knew Hinata had purposely avoided this topic the last time they met, but it had to be answered if they were to keep meeting each other. Or else, the underlying tension between them will never cease to disappear._

_“Curious, aren’t ya?” Hinata teased, his hands between his swinging legs. “Well, if I tell you, we can’t meet anymore.”_

_Anger bubbled within him. Was Hinata really prioritising that event that shook him to the core twelve years ago above their friendship? He had every right to know as much as him! Hinata’s disappearance nearly made him insane, goddammit, and now that met Hinata - who had a first-person account on what happened - he refused to spill the beans?_

_“You dumba-” Kageyama started, but was abruptly interrupted by Hinata, who had, for the very first time, a_ sad _smile on his face._

_“I’m sorry, Kageyama. I just want to stay friends with you, even if it’s a little longer. A month, a week, a day - I want to be your friend.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear, once I get the time, I will create more creative titles.


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the sudden inactivity ;A;  
> College started and I was super busy ever since then and I barely had time to work on this fic. I still might update every now and then, but I'm deeply sorry in advanced for the long waits that are probably about to come. 
> 
> But with all that being said, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!

Kageyama snorted. 

Ah, damn, he really had fallen into a deep sleep this time. When was the last time he had one? He sat up slowly, rubbing at his heavy head that still screamed “SLEEP”. That was when he noticed the room was way too dark, and scrambled onto his feet to the window.

There was no trace of sunshine now. Instead, stars were scattered over the black sky, winking in their eternal beauty. Below the sky, street lamps and shop signs lit the streets. In addition to that, the streets were practically a wasteland to fizzling firecrackers. Their sharp explosions and the laughter of the children made the window vibrate and Kageyama’s eye twitch.

Another reason why he didn’t like celebrations: they were noisy.

However, it was confirmed that it was definitely way past seven now.

To direct his anger somewhere, Kageyama cursed Hinata for messing up his sleep schedule. It kinda was technically his fault for barging into Kageyama’s mind space, though. Their meeting was probably longer than expected and he ended up sleeping through his waking time. 

Even so, he had already agreed to attend the celebration. 

He quickly went to wash his face and comb his hair with water, giving it at least a decent look so that no one could figure out he just woke up. He was about to grab his haori when he remembered what happened last night and immediately recoiled his hand. 

So armed with nothing but his Aoba Johsai uniform (minus the haori), he made his way downstairs. He had barely taken a few steps out of the inn when there was a shout, “Our saviour is awake!”

His stomach did flip-flops, and he knew something bad was about to happen.

The ground shuddered, and from all directions all Kageyama could see was people running towards him like a pack of bulls - except they ran on two legs and were carrying goodies and charms and everything he did not want to have anything to deal with. He tried to turn tail, but a hand grabbed the back of his uniform and stopped him in his tracks. 

“Hey, now, don’t go running away!” a man barked happily from behind him. Thank god, Kageyama restrained himself, or he would have hit the man in his sensitive spot. “We haven’t given our thanks yet! It’s the least we could do!”

Honestly, the least he could do was leave him alone.

He continued carrying Kageyama by his scruff to the town square. Kageyama, frozen in shock over being treated like a kitten, swayed uselessly in the man’s hold. 

Escorting them like a crowd of bodyguards were the other villagers. Thank god, they didn’t try to harass him or force him to drink any alcohol (yet), and they were staying an arm’s length away from him and the man carrying him. Although, the noise was something else. 

Their simultaneous cheering, contributed further by villagers with families they pass by, could probably be heard all the way from Mars. Kageyama’s ears had never been this distressed before. The loudest he had experienced prior to this had been Kindaichi’s snores, amplified by the echo created due to their tiny dorm at two in the morning. 

He decided then and there this was the last festival he was going to attend in his name. Ever.

The town square was lively - if not too lively. There was music performed by the local musicians that filled the air in its upbeat, sonorous melodies. Villagers of all ages - from children to elderlies, could be found dancing synchronously in pairs around the square, forming some sort of a moving maze.

_ Challenging _ , Kageyama thought.

Alas, his challenge was stolen from him when the man holding him up navigated to the centre fountain without so much as bumping into other villagers. 

Kageyama silently fumed. This person was stealing his thunder - and proving that he was better than him!

Abruptly, the man dropped Kageyama onto the colon of the fountain. Kageyama wobbled a bit before regaining his balance. Raising his eyes, Kageyama found himself facing a well-built man with spiked up hair like a rooster’s crown. His narrowed hazel eyes that were fixed on him shone dimly with a hint of playfulness.

_ This man is dangerous _ , was Kageyama’s instinctual thought. Although, his rational mind couldn’t find a reason to support that statement at all. If anything, the man looked mature and friendly in a black yukata with a red sash around his hips. 

Something about this man, though, was familiar.

“Have we met?” 

The man’s expression fell if only slightly as the villagers sang and laughed, unaware of the conversation between them.

“I’m hurt that the Bloodshed King doesn’t know of my name!” he sighed dramatically, covering his eyes with his hand. 

Kageyama found this confusing. Not a moment later, he felt shameful. This guy expected him to remember his name but he couldn’t come up with anything at all. He was probably the most embarrassing man to have ever lived.

“I’m sorry,” Kageyama said stiffly. 

The man peeked out from his hands and laughed. “Now, now, I was just joking. I don’t expect to be recognised - well, maybe a little - but it doesn’t matter. Kuroo Tetsurou, Captain of Nekoma. Nice to meet you.”

Wait.

Nekoma. 

“You were the ones investigating on the case of the murder of the Hinata family.”

Now he recognised where he saw this man’s face before. It was in the article he found when he was twelve, the one that made him realise the truth of the situation. He remembered seeing a guy with an obnoxious bed hair and thinking if it was on purpose or the guy just couldn’t bother. Now, the very same man was in front of him, quirking a thin eyebrow.

“That’s a first. No one exactly remembered me for being responsible for that case, you know. If anything, that was one of the lamest, since we’ve still got no leads - even if it’s been twelve years.”

Kageyama looked away. As much as he knew he should be telling all he knew to someone as important as a Captain of an company from Tokyo, he felt as if there was more to just solving a simple murder. Whatever Hinata was doing now and whatever company he was with, something might happen to them if he told this Kuroo guy what he knew. 

Perhaps that’s why Hinata didn’t tell him what happened twelve years ago. 

Maybe he didn’t trust him enough yet.

“I wish you the best in the case,” Kageyama said.

Kuroo hummed, sitting down beside him. “Your mouth’s shut pretty tight, you know. I like that.”

Kageyama froze. Did he let slip - did his body language betray him that he was hiding something? 

He felt more than saw Kuroo sitting down beside him. Hesitantly, he looked at the man, who was wearing a cocky smile. But even so, he felt no mockery behind that. Rather, it was...admiration?

“You’re pretty trustworthy, even if you don’t realise it,” Kuroo said, getting up on his feet and dusting himself. He made to leave, but Kageyama, still processing what he just said, didn’t try to stop him until he realised that the man was five metres away.

“Wait-!” Kageyama called out. But upon seeing that Kuroo had met up with three other men, he stopped. What boggled him, though, was that they were all wearing the same uniform as Hinata’s back then: black, with orange stripes.

Before they were swallowed up by the crowd, one of the shorter men with a cropped brown hair glanced at him and they made eye contact. 

A voice spoke in his mind. Deep and gentle, like the approving rumble of mother nature.

“Thank you.”


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back again B)

For the next few months, Kageyama’s head became a playspace (literally) for Hinata. Almost every week, he would find his head being intruded upon by a redheaded boy and it would take a few moments for him to process that ‘no, this is not a dream’ and ‘Hinata is alive’. 

Surprisingly, despite twelve years having passed, Kageyama found himself able to click easily with Hinata. They caught up with each other, with Kageyama sharing how his life with Aoba Johsai was and Hinata with his own company, Karasuno.

The thing Kageyama found intriguing, though, was that nobody in real life ever really heard about Karasuno. When he casually dropped the subject of having a friend from Karasuno, he had gotten odd stares from his colleagues. 

It wasn’t unheard of that small monster hunting companies would be doing missions in a smaller area - like their own local village, for example. But Kageyama found it slightly frustrating that someone with as much skill as Hinata, who could kill off a dozen vampires with a single slash, was working for an unheard company. If their members were as equally as powerful as Hinata, surely their name would have spread.

He had asked if Hinata wanted to join Aoba Johsai on more than one occasion. However, each and every time he was met with a ‘no’, and it brought his spirit down bit by bit. Nevertheless, he did notice that Hinata wasn’t flat out rejecting him. The twitch of his eye, the tiny and otherwise insignificant hesitation before he answered. He wanted to, but for some reason, he can’t. 

When Kageyama got tired of getting rejected, he dropped the topic as it only seemed to make it more awkward between them. It was a roller coaster between them. Sometimes, they could be arguing about the most useless things (coffee vs. tea, movies vs. books), but sometimes, there would be a thick tension between them; so deep that surely not even a slash of Hinata’s could do anything. 

Kageyama wanted to rip his hair out every time it happened. What was the cause of this tension? Was it because of a rift that had formed between them unintentionally within these twelve years? And if so, why can’t they disperse it?

Then, the opportunity showed itself in a form of a paired mission three months later.

He was seated in front of the director’s desk. The director, across the mahogany table, had his chin propped up on his hands and was looking at him curiously.

“Well? Will you accept the job, then?” Irihata Nobuteru prompted.

On the desk, the documents were laid out in front of him. Kageyama looked down once more, brows furrowing in thought.

“On one condition.” 

Irihata raised an eyebrow. Leaning back into his office chair, he crossed his arms. “And what is that?”

Kageyama met his eyes. With a tone as sharp as ice, he declared, “Allow my partner to be of another firm.”

The corners of Irihata’s rounded face lifted, turning into a smirk. Raising both hands in defeat, he chuckled, “Alright, alright. I’m looking forward to knowing your partner. Latest to submit his or her name in a week.”

“I already have his name, Irihata-san.”

A pause. 

“Oh?”

With obvious interest on the director’s face, the director inclined forwards. “And who might that be?”

Kageyama took a deep breath. 

“Spiderman. From Karasuno.”

***

That night, in Hinata’s dream space, Kageyama relayed the news to Hinata. 

Hinata couldn’t help but squeal in excitement, especially the nickname that Kageyama gave him.

_ Spiderman _ ; it sounded so cool!

“Didn’t your boss find it weird, though?” Hinata asked after a while, when he had calmed down from gushing about the news. Tilting his head, he faced Kageyama who was seated beside him, the dream space’s breeze ruffling his dark hair so similar to the starless sky above them. 

Kageyama frowned. Crossing his legs, he stared at the glowing lake below. On the lake’s smooth surface, the moon was reflected beautifully and perfectly. Like the surface of the lake was a giant mirror borne by the earth specially for the moon.

“On the contrary, he seemed amused,” Kageyama said. A little smile found its way onto his face as he faced Hinata, who instead of watching the gorgeous, well-tailored scenery around him, was staring openly at Kageyama’s face. 

He didn’t even bother looking away when caught. Kageyama pursued his lips, finding it too embarrassing to keep eye contact and decided if he wasn’t going to look away, he would instead. 

“Well?” Kageyama grunted softly, hoping that Hinata wouldn’t realise how offput he was. “Are you going to come?”

Without warning, a pair of soft, warm hands were above his own. Kageyama watched as those gentle, tiny hands grabbed his calloused ones and clasped themselves over his. The next thing he knew, Hinata’s face was beaming with the radiance of the sun; enough to make him think it was day rather than night.

“Of course, Kageyama!” Hinata said cheerfully. “With me, you’re invincible!”

Kageyama huffed, pulling his hands back from Hinata (though he missed the warmth, the pout on Hinata’s face made up for it). “Shut up, dumbass.”

“You’re not rejecting it though!” 

“Argh, get out of my head!”

***

A week later, with the approval from Daichi, Hinata was bounding out of the Forest of Beasts like an excited puppy. Armed with his vampire-killing sword, a sunlight-protecting ring charm from Shimizu and four steamed meat buns, Hinata made his way through the sun streamed forest with practised ease while singing merrily.

It was his first time he was allowed outside the bounds of the Forest of Beasts, after all. Before this, it was a precaution not to allow fledgling vampires outside of the forest in case they couldn’t control their thirst. But with the invitation from Kageyama and three-fold training from Ukai, their hard-core trainer, Daichi had relented and allowed Hinata to venture into the outside world (by himself, no less!). 

Hinata was determined to make his first trip out memorable. But spending almost ninety percent of his time with Kageyama will surely make it more than memorable. 

Two birds one stone, as one would say.

Kageyama was waiting for him in a nearby village. 

At first he thought it would be hard to find Kageyama, but little did he know, Kageyama’s presence was not at all unnoticed nor brushed off by the villagers. 

When he overheard a group of teenage girls giggling about a handsome, silent, brooding young man five blocks away, two and two fit together and Hinata zoomed through the street so fast that the passer-bys' yelling were reduced to a buzz.

Not a second later he saw widened blue eyes and an Aoba Johsai uniform and stopped cleanly in front of the boy.

“Kageyama!” Hinata greeted enthusiastically, only to have his poor head painfully squeezed. 

“Could you have been more flashy, dumbass?” Kageyama hissed, shaking him slightly. 

“Ow, ow, ow!” Hinata whined. Fruitlessly, he slapped at Kageyama’s hands. “Just let me go, OK?”

The grip around his head disappeared. Pouting, Hinata rubbed at the sore spots, glaring not-so-subtly at the assailant. 

“Shall we get going, then?” 

Hinata grinned. The pain forgotten, he proclaimed, “Of course, let’s go!”

Meanwhile, miles away in Tokyo, a man with pepper and salt hair who went by the name of Bokuto Koutarou sneezed.


End file.
